Her Biggest Fear
by PatriciaSweet
Summary: We all know trixie's biggest fear is feet right? Well what happens when someone cover her room in feet posters and feet things when patricia freaks out who comes to her rescue? You guessed it! It's Eddie.Please no mean comments just constructive critisism and story reviews. :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's Pov

Beep Beep Beep. Ugh! I reached over to hit my snooze button. I slept for another 10 minutes then I decided to get up. I moaned as I opened my eyes but as soon as I came to my senses I screamed at the sight my eyes saw. I ran out of my room quickly and terrified. "Patricia, what is it?!" Mara yelled clearly concerned. I was going to respond but when I tried to speak nothing came out. Mara then ran downstairs and left me all alone. I then realized I was crying and hyperventilating but I didn't care. I needed Eddie.

Mara's Pov

I stood there waiting for an answer but when Trisha didn't answer me I ran downstairs to Eddie and Fabian's room. I knocked rapidly on their door and when Fabian opened the door I nearly toppled on top of him but luckily he caught me. "Mara what is it?" He asked worriedly. "Eddie, I need Eddie." I sputtered. Eddie got up from his chair and walked over to me. He raised his eyebrow and said "Yes?" "Um, it's, it's Patricia" I said on the verge of tears. "What about Yacker?" He asked suddenly concerned. "Um, she must've had a nightmare or something because when I was leaving the bathroom I heard her scream and then she ran into the hallway crying. I asked her what was wrong and she didn't respond. Soon she started hyperventilating and now I can't calm her down. Please go and see her, she needs you, Eddie!" I exclaimed completely worried. Eddie didn't say anything he just ran out of the room.

Eddie's Pov

I couldn't believe what Mara just said. My yacker, crying, scared , and hyperventilating. I ran up the stairs to see Patricia crying and breathing 100 breaths per minute. "Patricia!" I yelled. She did nothing so I ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. I whispered to the scared girl, Everything will be alright, you're ok and I'm here. About 20 seconds later Patricia stopped hyperventilating and backed away from me crying. A minute later she ran up to me and I engulfed her in a hug again but this time she held me tight and sobbed into my chest. "ssh, you're okay Patricia, you're alright nothing will hurt you." I whispered soothingly. Eventually she stopped sobbing and she just stood there crying quietly into my chest. We just stood there, neither of us said anything for 5 minutes. Then she looked up at me and stared into my brown eyes. I stared lovingly back into Patricia's beautiful jade eyes. "Patricia, what's wrong? Please tell me." I begged. She nodded. "Let's go into your room" I said. She shook her head no. Why not? I asked the frightened girl. She stood there for a second and then said, "I-I woke up this morning when, when I opened my eyes there were…there were f-f-feet…everywhere!" She said in between tears. I knew yacker was afraid of feet and so did everyone else. "Who would do that?" I questioned. I, I don't know she responded. "Well, I'll kill whoever did it." I said. She laughed a little. I held her close and then said, I am going to get the feet out of your room. She sniffled then nodded. When I entered her room I was shocked there were feet photos Bob the skeleton in the biology lab's foot, there was even a bigger than a life-size cut-out of a foot. I took everything down and threw it all out the window. I peeked my head out the door and said, You can come in now. She walked in and said, "I love you Eddie Sweet." You're so sweet just like your last name says." With that we started to kiss. I sat down on her bed and pulled her onto my lap. I stopped kissing for a moment to say, I love you Patricia Désirée Williamson. She looked at me lovingly then responded, "I love you too."

"**Without Peddie the World Would Be Boring."~PatriciaSweet **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! for those of you who read and liked my latest story: Her Biggest Fear I decided to make it a two shot with a little help from Hudsonrose11. Since she helped me come up with ideas i am dedicating this story to her! Hudsonrose11:Thanks for all your help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or there would be complaints of to much Peddie. I also do not own the band Sick Puppies**

**Patricia's POV**

"I feel so much better now" I whispered to Eddie. He just smiled and we both sat there in the same position for the next 10 minutes with him occasionally staring into my eyes and us talking to each other. Eddie then broke the silence and said "Patricia, if you ever need anything I'm here for you just remember that ok?" "I smiled and nodded my head "Ok" I responded. After I said that Eddie face lit up and suddenly he said "Yacker!" "What is it Eddie" i asked slightly concerned. He grinned and said "I almost forgot Sick Puppies is playing here in liverpool and i got two tickets to see the concert and even better there front row tickets. So, would you like to go with me?" Yes! i happily replied on one conditon. "what is that condition he asked." I then said "You have to help me figure out who feetifyed my room" i said in a serious tone. "Deal" Eddie agreed. Let's get started now i said. Oh an Eddie.. "Yeah?" he asked. " i am dead serious about this." After our time together Mara walked in and told us supper was ready and she also said she didn't tell anyone about my screaming Fabian knew but he is in his extreme love mode right now because nina and him are going to some new restaraunt for supper. I thanked Mara and we all walked downstairs. Much to my surprise no one but Mara heard me scream. "Hey" Eddie said as he sat down in the middle of Joy and I. "Hi Eddie." Joy responded. I looked across the table to se Jerome and Alfie snickering and high fiving once they looked at me. Maybe it was them I thought to myself.

**Well that was it i decided to make this just a regular story so i'll update it again tomorrow. :) Review! :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's Pov

I saw Jerome and Alfie snickering at me from across the table. Well, mostly Jerome. Alfie laughed too but I saw him cast a sympathetic look in my direction. I just scowled at both of them. "What are you two weasels laughing about?" I demanded. "Nothing Trixie, just nothing." Jerome replied. I just glared at him after he said that. "So, Fabian" Joy said breaking the silence, "where are you and Nina going for supper tomorrow?" Joy asked. "Oh, were going to The Tavern. Fabian responded joyfully. "do you guys know what it's like there? I've never been there in my life." Nina asked. "They have wonderful food The Tavern is my favorite restaurant!" Mara beamed. "It is really good I'd have to say it's my favorite restaurant too."I said agreeing with Mara. "Well than in that case you'll have to take me there Yacker."Eddie said smirking. He is so hot when he uses his signature smirk I thought to myself. "I would take you there but you'd be paying for it slime ball." I said not wanting to show everybody how in love with him I really was. "please you'd start to feel bad and then you would insist on paying it and me being the gentleman I am would ever so kindly let you pay for the whole meal." He said grinning. "Ugh! Whatever." I said laughing. "You are no gentleman Krueger!" Everyone else just rolled their eyes at how our relationship worked. I then realized I hadn't touched my food so I started eating really fast because in 10 minutes I had to go pick up Amber from the dentist she was getting her teeth whitened…Again! I mean they were already perfectly white they don't need to be more white! I was just finishing my salad when Trudy saw I still had to finish eating so she volunteered to go pick up amber for amber for me. Thanks Trudy! I said after swallowing my food. Great, I thought to myself this will give me more time to find out who messed with my room. Once I finally finished eating I got up and immediately went to Jerome and Alfie's room to snoop. I knocked to make sure no one was in there and thankfully the room was empty. I turned the door knob and entered their room. It was a complete mess! How am I supposed to find anything in here? I wondered. I jumped at the sound of footsteps nearing the bedroom. Oh no what if it's Jerome or Alfie? I thought nervously. They kept getting closer to the room. I was looking around for a hiding spot and saw the closet. I rushed to the closet and frantically opened the door I scurried into it closing the door behind me. I squeezed into a corner by his suit he wore for prom. He wouldn't look over here it is just a bunch of fancy stuff for when his parents come for a visit. I gasped at the sound of Alfie's voice. "Fine Jerome just let me grab my jacket first it's in the closet." My eyes widened as I squeezed farther back into the closet. Please don't see me I begged as Alfie opened the closet door. I squeezed my eyes shut and silently prayed that he wouldn't catch me.


	4. The Second Prank

**This Chapter is dedicated to HudsonRose11 **

Chapter 4

I sighed as Alfie closed the door, thankful that he hadn't seen me. I stepped out of the closet and made my way to the bed. A yellow notebook suddenly caught my eye. I quickly picked it up and flipped to a random page. I realized that they must put ideas for pranks in the notebook so I turned the pages until I saw a page labeled: Feet Prank. I hesitantly started to read it but then I decided I didn't want to get caught so I threw the notebook in my bag and I ran out of the room. I thought for a moment then decided to go out to the clearing in the woods and read it. I ran as fast as I could to the clearing and sat down on my favorite log. I reached into my bag and pulled out the notebook I flipped through the notebook, soon finding the correct page. I took a deep breath then read the page. It was nothing to important just the stuff they needed to do the prank and who they were doing it on. I kept the notebook so I could show eddie it then i could confront Jerome and Alfie with it . I stood up and slowly walked back to the house. Once I arrived I decided to clean up a bit before going to Eddie. I Slowly walked up the bathroom stopping to talk to Joy who was heading downstairs. "Hi Trixie." Joy said happily. "Hey Joy, what's up?" I responded. "Oh nothing much. Do you know why Jerome and Alfie were up here? when I was heading up to my room they were coming down the stairs laughing their heads off talking about some prank." Joy said. "Oh, I have no idea why." I lied. "Hmm. well, I guess we'll find out when the supposed prank is pulled. Joy said continuing down the stairs. I walked up the stairs watching my every move to make I didn't set off a prank. I exhaled as I got to the bathroom. I turned the knob and walked in. I Screamed at what I saw. Not as loud as last time but still kinda loud. I screamed again but this time not out of terror out of frustration. I stormed out of the bathroom and walked quickly down the stairs. "Oh hello Patricia, what's wrong?" Jerome said looking at me with a smirk. "I scoffed, nothing weasel get away from me." I barked. I pushed him out of the way and I continued making my way to Eddie's room. When I got to his room I burst in. Luckily Fabian wasn't there and it was just eddie. I sat down on his bed, looked at him and said, I know who pulled the prank. Now, we just have to prank them back."

**Sorry it wasn't that long of a chapter. I have writer's block. I was only able to do this chapter because HudsonRose11 helped me think of ideas. So, thank you HudsonRose11 I really appreciate all your help! **


	5. sneak peek of Chapter 5

**Patricia's Pov**

**Patricia's POV**

'Now we just have to prank then back." I said smirking Eddie looked at me intently and finally said "well, who did it?" "Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle dumber." I said now scowling. I looked over to see a very confused Eddie staring at me. "Jerome and Alfie" I quickly said. "ohh!" He exclaimed. "well I don't have a plan. Do you?" I questioned, looking at Weasel. Eddie shook his head slightly smirking "Oh yacker, I always have a prank in mind."

**Ugh! I still have writer's block! So I just did a quick sneak peek of the next chapter. I haven't updated for awhile so, sorry ** **about that. Anyways if anyone has some ideas feel free to PM me them. Thanks! :) :) :) **

**"Without Peddie the World would be boring."~PatriciaSweet **


	6. (Part of) Chapter 5

"Now, we just have to prank them back." I said smirking. Eddie looked intently and finally spoke up and said, "Well, who did it?"

"Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." I said now scowling. I looked over to a very confused Eddie staring at me. "It was Jerome and Alfie." I quickly said. "ohh" he exclaimed.

"Well I don't have a plan in mind, do you?" I questioned looking at Weasel. Eddie shook his head lightly smirking, "Oh Yacker, I always have a plan in mind. I smiled at him and we went to my bedroom. "Come on, tell me about your supposed "Mastermind Plan"" I said.

"Well, maybe we could…

**Sorry that's the end! Can anybody help me think of a prank? Review or PM me your prank ideas. I still don't know what to write cause like I said a month ago, I still have this writers block! Seriously how long will it go on?! Anyways remember to review! Thanks!**

**~PatriciaSweet**


End file.
